


You Game?

by Vexicle



Series: Yggdrasil [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	You Game?

**Treewe:** hey hey Iggy  
**Treewe:** I just got the new Zelda game  
**Ichi:** Legend of ^  
**Treewe:** whatever. you game?  
**Ichi:** I'm coming over just to shove you in the trash for that  
**Treewe:** looking forward to it

Iggy smiles as he presses the lock screen button, shoving his phone in his pocket and grabbing a jacket and his house keys. He debates a little before pulling the hood over his head. He's a little conscious of how strange he knows it looks, but he'd rather not be late for Basil just because he was stopped to sign a hundred autographs on the street.

Before Iggy steps out of the apartment he double checks to make sure Aquilo is still busy - as he trudges upstairs he can hear the telltale sounds of his twin brother in the shower. The recent football season has left his little brother exhausted, and hopefully Aquilo will be too tired to do anything about it when he gets back. With a sigh, Iggy makes his way out of the apartment, sending a quick text to his family group chat to let them know where he's gone. 

Iggy is aware that Aquilo isn't fond of their former lunchtime ‘bully’, and with admittedly good reason, but he thinks that he's overdoing it just a teensy lil bit. Aquilo has a tendency to glare at the incredibly sheepish Basil and ignore all of his attempts to reconcile, despite the black-haired boy being immensely apologetic. If he knows his brother, Aquilo won't let this go too soon, and Iggy would rather avoid a whole-out war between those two. Still, he knows that Aquilo is so cold to Basil only because of how Basil used to target Iggy, and a rush of affection wells up in him.

The elevator dings and Iggy absentmindedly steps into it. Fortunately it's empty, meaning no one is there to pull the songwriter of Smooth Flying into social situations. Iggy appreciates this very much. _Basil picked a good time,_ he thinks fondly. Few are usually around at 4pm at their place, either working or napping or who knows what. The elevator doors open again and Iggy steps out, still humming a tune. His band never really gets off days, and Iggy doesn't want to let up. He's been having trouble with lyrics lately, but maybe thinking up new instrumental beats will help solve his writer’s block. 

Basil lives at a distance that's still reasonable. Iggy walks outside, crossing the street and heading down into the subway station. He clutches around the middle of the hood’s fabric, trying his best to keep a low profile. Iggy sometimes wishes his appearance wasn't so distinctive; a dark-skinned redhead is good for band publicity but not so much for the anxious teenager. He's gotten better, but he would still choose to avoid strangers if possible.

His phone vibrates and Iggy jumps, having been so focused on getting around, before he fumbles it out of his pocket and reads the text.

**Treewe:** Iggy where the heck are you  
**Ichi:** Clam yr ass down I just got outside  
**Treewe:** ok sorry :(  
**Treewe:** im gonna play by myself first  
**Treewe:** its boring without you tho

Iggy coughs, looks around quickly and discreetly stuffs his phone back in his pocket. The train has arrived, and as he scrambles onto the platform he realises his cheeks are tinted red and he's flustered, messing up his movements. It suddenly hits him that he's not sure why he's so embarrassed, exactly - but it's as though he can't have anyone knowing that he feels happy when Basil wants him. Iggy knows he speaks harsher to the other boy than literally anyone else, but contrary to popular belief, it's the way he shows affection to the larger teen.

_Perhaps because it's easy to disguise as revenge for bullying?_ Iggy wonders to himself. He finds an empty seat and sits down, and suddenly he finds himself pondering over all his actions towards Basil; like why he enjoys teasing him so much, how Basil brings out a harsh, even described as sadistic, side of himself that no one else is familiar with. Why the heck is he even thinking about this just now, he's never thought about this before. Just as he is having an internal debate, Iggy’s phone vibrates again, and Iggy hesitantly brings it out to look at the notifications.

**Treewe:** two ticks  
**Treewe:** you re on the train right  
**Treewe:** stay safe don't crash ^^

Iggy eyes the little emoticon for a long time and he only snaps out of his daze when the robotic voice announces his stop. He shakes himself and rushes out of the train, getting a few annoyed glances in his wake. Iggy halts near some seats, panting and wondering just how he's going to react to Basil later.

_I can't face him like this! I'm going to die!_ Iggy sinks heavily down on the cushioned seat. He then grips his head in his hands as he realises he can't back out now. With no other option, he decides to just pretend he hasn't had this really, really strange realisation about his best friend (outside of his childhood buddies). Iggy groans, but adjusts his jacket and gathers his wits about him to go on the path to Basil’s apartment.

He's barely walked three steps before he returns to his seat and whimpers. Okay, maybe in five minutes. Maybe ten. 

Maybe never.

.

The two controllers lay abandoned on the couch as Basil paces around his living room restlessly. He really hates that he's often left to his own devices, but for once it's an actual benefit - he gets to have his crush over anytime he wants.

If only the damn bastard shows up.

Iggy hasn't even read his most recent messages after he suddenly closed the messenger, texts of _where are you??_ haven't even been looked at, and Basil’s starting to worry that Iggy really has been in an accident. Curse him, and his stupid habit of tempting fate. Basil hates thinking that way, but with Iggy usually replying at lightning speed (seriously, how is that boy always online?) he is feeling more and more dread by the second. Basil also thinks it's slightly creepy that he can predict to the exact minute when Iggy will arrive at his house just based on when Iggy says he leaves; but Iggy’s over thirty minutes late now. That isn't normal, even with traffic delays.

Basil has all but prepared to run over to the station to check if there really has been a train crash when there's a knock on his door. Basil rushes over to unlock it, and there's Iggy, panting and sweating as though he's being drilled by Aquilo during one of Smooth Flying’s daily exercises. Basil’s arms move to wrap Iggy in a hug before his mind can say anything contrary to the matter. “You're alive!”

Iggy laughs weakly, returning the hug. “Yeah. I am.”

Alarmed, the taller boy moves back to stare at Iggy. “Wait, so you really were in a traffic accident?” His eyes rake over the redhead’s form, trying to see if there are any scratches on him.

Iggy blinks. “Traffic... accident?”

“Dude, you're thirty minutes late! I've been waiting and waiting and waiting and texting you but you never replied and I got so damn worried you really were injured, oh Iggy -”

Iggy stops Basil’s monologue by smacking his shoulder. “Of course not! Nothing happened! I'm fine, see? I'm really sorry, um, some of my fans recognised me.”

Basil notices Iggy tapping his foot and his hands behind his back, averting his gaze. Basil looks at Iggy suspiciously, but doesn't say anything even if he thinks Iggy’s lying. Then again, it could just be because Iggy’s obsessed over remaining modest, and he _is_ internet famous. Basil eventually shrugs, leading Iggy into the living room and giving him the console he was messing around with. “You're up. Jump onto this cliff for me.”

Basil watches in satisfaction and relief as Iggy accepts and goes back to his usual shtick of narrating everything to Basil humorously, as though he's an actual Let's Player online. It's a welcome distraction from Iggy’s earlier attitude. Iggy seems weirdly tense today and for the life of him Basil can't find out what's with his strange reply to his earlier exclamation.

Basil shrugs and returns his attention back to what's onscreen, before realising something really is wrong with Iggy. The redhead seems distracted and on edge, just mashing buttons mindlessly, failing to keep track of what's happening in virtual combat, and his narration, now that Basil listens closer, sounds half-hearted and strained. Iggy doesn't seem like he's paying attention to what's happening in the game at all, blindly running around through paths before seemingly realising he has a map. Heck, this is all ‘inexperienced gamer’ behaviour Iggy loves chastising Basil for ordinarily. What's going on with him?

That does it, Basil decides, and he quickly snatches the device out of Iggy’s grasp. It takes a few seconds for Iggy to even realise that it's gone, and he stares down at his hands blankly before turning to Basil and giving him an annoyed glare. All this proves to him is that the redhead really isn't himself, as the gamer reflexes the normal Iggy are proud of seem to have completely vanished.

Basil places a hand onto Iggy’s forehead, letting out a questioning “hm?” before his hand is rudely smacked by none other than Iggy himself. “Whaaat? H-huh?” Iggy stammers. It's hard for Basil to tell, but under his brown skin Iggy seems to be blushing. Not that Basil has anything to say about that, he's very flustered as well with their sudden closeness.

“You're acting really out of it,” Basil comments as he holds Iggy’s arm down with one hand, resuming his temperature measuring with the other. _He definitely seems strangely warm._ “Okay, are you sure the train didn't crash and you didn't get amnesia or something?”

Pinned as he is, Iggy settles for clenching both fists and looking at Basil accusingly. “My clothes are untouched!”

“Okay, yeah,” the black-haired boy concedes. “Then what's up with you today?”

Iggy pauses. “I - uh,” Iggy stutters as he visibly struggles to come up with a reason. His brows draw together, staring at his hands as Basil releases the arm he had trapped. “I... I - ugh.” Iggy stares up at Basil with such a pitiful expression on his face it makes his heart ache.

Basil rumbles low in his chest at what he hopes is a comforting manner. He casually drapes one arm over Iggy’s shoulders. “Never mind, it's okay. You seem tired, though, so how about I walk you home?”

And because he knows Iggy is about to protest, because he really wants to get more time alone with him even if it's somewhat selfish, Basil stands up and all but drags Iggy with him. Defeated, all the guitarist is able to do is point a remote at the TV to turn it off. Basil takes a second to fumble with the door lock out of his eagerness, and then he’s marching Iggy off to the train station. Basil is quite content to just stay silent and bask in Iggy’s presence, and he can tell Iggy doesn't want to talk right now, so he respectfully keeps silent. 

The same cannot be said about his deafening heartbeat.

.

Aquilo interrupts the silence of the night by asking, “You really like him, don't you?”

Iggy nearly falls off his bed, and he spins around wildly to face Aquilo in his, denial on the tip of his tongue. Aquilo sighs, turns on the light, and gives his big brother a tired smile. “I mean, I know, okay? We all know. Like, for ages. And. I’d like to say I'm tolerating Jerk Mcjerkface. For now. If he makes you happy.” Aquilo ducks his head, a bright flush across his pale features.

His twin doesn't look up, and so Iggy crosses the short distance between their beds to give the blond a tight hug. The vice-like grip around his heart has softened somewhat. “Thank you,” Iggy whispers, and he can't seem to stop himself from smiling. 

Aquilo grins as well, burying his face in Iggy’s back. “Now for the love of god, _stop_ messing up your bed! I can practically _hear_ the sexual tension from my spot!”

Iggy laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Quilly.” He flips the switch to their bedroom lights to ‘off’. “Goodnight,” he says as he presses a kiss to Aquilo’s forehead.

The musician jumps back into his own bed. He waits till he hears Aquilo turn on his back, sneaks a peek to make sure, and only then turns his phone on beneath the covers.

**Treewe:** have a good rest !! O/ loolo 

Iggy clutches the phone to his chest, blushing.


End file.
